polandball_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Polandball Roleplay Community Civil War
Polandball Roleplay Community Civil War is a major unrest currently going on in Polandball Roleplay Community. Beginning Path to the civil war began during the Democratic Administration Era, where Salih1 used democracy and congress system to do administrational things of the game like admin election and punishments. Near the end of Democratic Administration Era, players united against Salih1 and voted to abolish his kohl admin commands for abusing and not following the constitution in a trial. Salih1, getting angry and annoyed, united some admins and abolished the democracy and moving into classical system by vandalizing Manhattan and DC and prisoning the players. Both locations are removed from the game today and a prison island got added to the game after this event. After this event, players got angry and annoyed due to salih1 appointing admins on his own, and started to disobey salih1 and grief the game more often. They also decide to roleplay normally until salih1 entered the game and do ANYTHING to annoy him, like vandalizing his entire work and sacrificed their accounts just to punish salih1. They also started to organize and claimed that salih1 is in fact hacked. Similar claims were made by Pennyslavania some months ago, which resulted in surrender of administration cast and movage to democratic system. Tensions then continued. Civil War Occurs On May 6th 2017, when Salih1 attamped to roleplay and start a roleplay players got orginized and rejected to listen to Salih1 and asked for admin instead. They also griefed a office roleplay and annoyed admins. When the players were at beyond earth for a special event, an admin blinded the Salih1 and cleared the logs, resulting in Salih1 removing everyone's admin permissions. After this event Salih1 admined the people who he trusted and left everyone else, resulting in a more effective and clear admin list. Also, he elected 2 representatives from the players to become new moderators. When he thought everything was going well, during the palace roleplay, players were organized again and rejected to listen to Salih1 and the admins and camped outside of the palace. They also spammed the chat. After the protests, campings and spams, Salih1 forced everyone in but someone unanchored the building and caused the building to explode. The mass protests, uprisings and griefs happened soon afterwards. Salih1 did a vote if Polandball Roleplay Community civil war just began. The majority of the votes said; "Yes, the Civil War is occuring After all that Leader of this civil war was named “BaneKnightfall28” due to him raging through PBRP because this one player named ItsLio got a certian rank that he dident he found it unfair,Couple days later the battle began Salih1 Reaching 0 points while. BaneKnightfall28 succeeding surpriselying reaching 3 points,after Bane won he found out his helper Xaloiz was a nazi and thinking he was gonna turn the goverment into a nazi so bane apologized xaloiz banned and more chaos still raged on for another Bane rebellion. Major Events On 05.07.2017 When The Planet Earth update was getting tested, someone removed the spawnhouse, spawntown and the minimap. After the first shutdown, this happened again. Salih1 did a vote and trusted honesty, he asked if the griefer was supporting "Pennyslavania" by a kohl vote. The answer was 1 yes and 2 no. Implodingsun04 decided to figure out who was griefing by banning everyone when a grief occured, then checking who was banned. He successfully found out that someone by the name of 'Germany122123' was griefing the spawn. The same day also saw Pennyslavanias return and the chaos on server. Later that day, The spawn house was under severe attack. To be continued. Major People Involved Several important people who took roles in the civil war were:Salih1, Bane, Penny , Scoutman1121. Salih1 was the person that Penny was mad at. Salih1 is the owner of the group. Bane helped attempt to find out who would support Penny. Penny tried to make the group democratic and not monarchy. Scoutman1121 was just an average player who ended up in the middle. During the vote between Salih and Penny, he did not vote because he was typing. It was tied, and he called for a revote and he voted and Salih won the vote due to him. He also, is a supporter of Salih. He was the person who discovered Penny's alternate account.